Field
The present invention relates to energy storage devices, particularly to compositions of electrolytes of energy storage devices.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of energy storage devices can be used to power electronic devices, including for example, capacitors, batteries, capacitor-battery hybrids and/or fuel cells. An energy storage device, such as a lithium ion capacitor, having an improved electrolyte formulation can facilitate improved capacitor electrical performance.